A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of information. Devices for identifying or extracting information from barcodes are generally referred to as barcode readers (or barcode scanners). Barcodes and barcode readers have become widely used in many different types of environments, such as hospitals, point-of-sale stations in retail stores and supermarkets, inventory and document tracking, and the like.
Barcode readers may be powered by a rechargeable battery. The manufacturer of a barcode reader typically provides a holder for the reader, which is commonly referred to as a charging cradle (or simply a cradle). In addition to providing a convenient place to store the barcode reader, the charging cradle may also be used to charge the reader's rechargeable battery.
A barcode-reading system that includes a barcode reader and its charging cradle may produce various outputs. Some of the outputs may convey relevant information to users. For example, a barcode reader and/or its charging cradle may include one or more lights that indicate the charging status of the reader and possibly other information as well. As another example, a barcode reader and/or its charging cradle may be configured to play a certain type of sound (e.g., a beeping sound) in response to particular events, such as successfully reading a barcode, being placed correctly in the charging cradle, etc. As yet another example, a barcode reader may be configured to emit tactile feedback (e.g., a vibration) in response to particular events, such as successfully reading a barcode, being placed correctly in the charging cradle, etc.
In known barcode-reading systems, the characteristics of certain outputs remain fairly constant. For example, in known barcode readers, the indicator lights on the reader and/or on its charging cradle are kept at the same level of brightness at all times. Similarly, the volume of sounds that are played by a barcode reader and/or its charging cradle typically remain at the same volume level. To the extent that it possible to change the brightness level or volume level at all, such a change typically requires manual adjustment (e.g., by scanning a configuration code).
Having the characteristics of outputs remain constant can be problematic in certain situations. For example, in many hospitals, barcode readers and their corresponding charging cradles are installed inside patient rooms. The brightness of the indicator lights and/or the volume of sounds that are played may be set to levels that are useful during the day, but these same brightness and volume levels may keep patients awake at nighttime. As another example, the volume of sounds (e.g., beeping sounds) that are played by a barcode reader may be set to a standard level that is suitable for a relatively quiet environment. If, however, the barcode reader is taken to a noisy environment, the user will likely be unable to hear any sounds that are played by the barcode reader at the standard volume level.